


For You

by kodaandorion



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, could be m/m or m/f or m/other, just practicing some writing, reader's gender is vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodaandorion/pseuds/kodaandorion
Summary: What did it take for Ross O'Donovan to realize he loves you?What will it take for you to realize you love Ross O'Donovan?And what will it take for you to both get together?-There isn't enough Ross/Reader fanfics so I'm writing this short fic. Also just to practice my writing a bit in this fandom.Reader's gender is vague on purpose.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses reader-name inserts, such as Koda and Caulfield. 
> 
> Therefore, I highly reccomend downloading the web-extension "Interactive Fics". You can download it to Google Chrome (other browsers are not supported currently) and will allow you to replace these to a name of your desire, as well as other variants you find in other fics.
> 
> I'm not sponsored or anything... I've always just found it a really, really useful tool for helping me absorb myself or my character into these kind of stories.
> 
> So please use the extension for better reading experience! If you can't, don't worry - I've tried to limit the use of it down to a minimum.

~*~

ACT I : REALIZATION

~*~

When Kevin finally left the Grumps office, it was obvious they couldn't just give all the load back to Barry again. So that's where you came in: a young and fresh editor with ambitions and dreams and - as far as Ross was concerned - a bloody amazing personality.

He liked your friendly manner, your strong sense of humor, your kindness and generosity, the way you smiled and your eyes crinkled slightly when you laughed at one of his jokes.

And as time passed and you settled more comfortably into the office, he grew to love your positive attitude, the way you would grin innocently when you had pulled a prank on Ross, the way you made the most _perfect_ coffee, the way your eyes glistened when Ross would tell you a story from his past, the way you loudly bellowed a duet with Arin at your first karaoke knight and laughed until you got hiccups.

And as the weeks grew to months, Ross came to know you even better when you turned up at his front door at 11pm on a Saturday night. You were tear-streaked and missing your shoes. He got to know your scent as he pulled you into an embrace, and he got to know which part of your body would shiver the most from despair.

He got to know how you always tried to cry as quietly as possible - and for the first time, he got to know _why._ It was because you didn't want to make your partner even more angry with you in case they started hitting you again.

(Unfortunately tonight, you were just a little too loud and now had a ugly bruise in your torso to prove it.)

But luckily for the pair of you, the next morning your partner became your ex.

But unfortunately, your ex also owned the flat you lived in. So Ross let you stay with him until you could get back on your feet.

Ross didn't like the way you were, at first, a lot more subdued and downcast - it was as though a raincloud was constantly hanging over you, consuming your very inside with guilt and depression. Your work ethic had become intense, often leaving later than Ross or anyone else did whilst turning up early. You became paler, and the dark rims of your eyelids started to become similar to the bruise that had since faded from your torso.

But he did like the way how you stayed at his apartment, meaning he got to have a sincere heart-to-heart with you. He liked how your eyes were so round and innocent as you intently listened to what he had to say. And then when tears pricked in the corner of your eyes, you shook your head and told him:

"I won't be sad anymore, Ross. I'll be happy for you 'till I can learn to be happy for myself."

Ross loved the way you gradually began to learn how to smile again. And then, one beautiful day, it all came back to you. 

A past that was not long ago, almost a different lifetime for both of you but only the span of a couple months again. Ross loved that you had come back along with everything that came with you: the crinkles by your eyes when you laughed, the perfect blend of coffee that you made for him every morning, the childish grin when you hid his stylus in your hoodie pocket, the shine in your eyes when Ross excitedly told you about the time he chugged a whole glass of milk for a Game Grumps commercial. 

He loved the way you were happy.

But he also got to know the fact that the rest of the members of the office seemed to be aware that he loved all of these things.

One time, you had laughed loudly at one of his jokes and Danny gave Ross a playful nudge and wink.

Another time, Arin had informed Ross that you admitted to enjoying Ross's hugs "more than I probably should".

Even Barry had thrown a knowing grin over his way after Ross had playfully ruffled your hair.

But he didn't realize what it had all been about until one evening, when everyone else had packed up and you were already home, when Suzy asked:

"How are you two doing then?"

Ross looked puzzled and asked what she meant by that.

Suzy just laughed. "Oh, Ross - what will it take for you to realize that you're clearly in love with her?"

It turns out, all it took was for Ross to return home that night and see you curled up on the couch, sleeping quietly with the TV frozen on the menu for Super Mario Maker, whilst Orph the Cat dozed on their chest. It took Ross to shoo Orph off you, carry you into your bed and tuck you in. It took turning back one last time to watch Orph curl up on your sleeping form again, a ghost of a smile on your face, and then Ross finally collapsing into bed...

It took one phrase for the realization to hit him:

"I'm in love with them."

~*~

ACT II : DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT

~*~

"So what're you gonna do about it, dude?"

Ross spun around in his chair again, using the heel of trainers to scrape against the floor to stop him. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, Barry."

Barry leaned against the wall, folding his arms with interest. "Go on then."

"I'm gonna do something about it."

"Great. What exactly?"

Ross's smile slowly faded into a frown of concern, then buried his hands into his face. "Oh my fucking God, Barry. I have absolutely no idea."

Barry tutted, grinning at his friends despair. "Poor little Ross, I can't believe he's in love."

"Shut up, Barry, I'm older than you."

Barry scratched the back of his brown hair, biting his lip in thought. Ross turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Dude," Barry hummed thoughtfully, "Why don't you just... tell 'em?"

Ross jaw opened a little, then shut again. Then he finally spoke: "Barry. I can't believe I didn't think of that before."

"Really?"

"No, not really!" Ross cried, exasperatedly jerking his body back hard into his chair, "Of course I thought of it, Barry! I can't just do that - what if it makes things awkward, huh? If I get turned down, things will be super weird between us! I don't want to kick 'em out, I mean - s-sure they can, like, manage on their own now - but I _want_ to stay living with -"

"Ross - Ross!" Barry snapped his fingers, a last resort to pull Ross from his distressed spiral. "Dude - calm down, you're _way_ overthinking this."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry. I didn't... didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay. I know you're just stressed about this."

"You can say that again. I really gotta figure something out, I mean I really, really like-"

A rap at the door to Ross's little office made him almost jump out of his skin. Barry reached round and pulled it open, revealing --

"Koda!" 

You stood there in an over-sized hoodie, clutching Ross's favorite mug with a hot coffee inside.

"Ah - hello, Barry," you said, giving him a grin (one that made Ross's heart throb with warmth), "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I just wanted to bring R-Ross's coffee."

"Not at all," Barry replied as you shuffled over towards Ross's desk, "We were just discussing a few things that, ah - need to get done." He threw a sly wink at Ross, who had to resist throwing a middle finger up at him. "Anyways, good talking Ross, hope you can get it all done... like _now._ "

Barry was gone before Ross could even swear at him, leaving the two of them in the room with each other. In effort to prevent the awkward silence that Ross predicted right around the corner, he took the coffee cup and sipped.

"Mm," he whispered, "Perfect form - as usual, of course."

"No problem," you replied.

Your cheeks were glowing pink and you seemed to be averting eye-contact. Ross put the cup down and opened his mouth to speak:

"Listen, I --

"Wanted to ask you something," you gasped, all in one breath. With a yelp, you covered your mouth with a sleeved hand and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, go ahead."

"N-No, it's - you can -"

"I-I shouldn't have interrupted, really -"

"It's okay, I don't mind - you go first, really."

Ross watched you exhale, going redder and redder with each passing second. Finally, you inhailed a lungful of air and spoke in a hurried and garbled mess:

"Well, Ross, listen - I was speaking to Danny about something, er, things, a-and - well he reccomended that I say all this, so I really just wanna thank you for being there for me when things got hard a couple months ago - I was so upset that, er... that _you know_ would just stop being this person I loved and violently lashed out, but I came to you for help and you did - you helped, you went above and beyond and for that I am _eternally_ grateful! B-But ever since then, I-I just... I've been thinking a lot, and er... well... I mean, I-I think I like you! A lot! Like, you know... more than friends... so I think you should just know so things don't get awkward, okay?"

Finally pushing out the last word, you held your breath in terrified anticipation. Ross's eyes were wide with... shock? Surprise?

Then, all of a sudden, he beamed.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," you started, but he cut you off.

"No, you have no idea how relieved I am. I was just saying the same sort of stuff to Barry. Koda, I really like you too. In fact, I - I love you a lot."

Both of them were glowing furiously pink and you replied: "Ross, I love you too."

Their embarrassment was interrupted by a pair of cheers and whoops from outside the door, followed the slapping noise of a high-five.

"Barry!" Ross yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Dan!" You cried out, yanking the door open.

But the pair of them had already scurried off. Sighing, you shut the door and turned to Ross. He was grinning, blue eyes shining with so much joy and care.

"Can't believe that was so much easier than I thought," Ross said.

You laughed and, finally, closed the gap. Lips connected and a warm feeling rushed over you. It felt as though the final puzzle piece had slotted together; everything just felt right, and it was amazing. But most of all, you felt completely encumbered in a feeling of safety. Nothing harmful nor terrifying could get in-between you because Ross was there and he was going to always be there - as you were for him.

You both pulled apart and your head rest on his collarbone, listening to the faint noise of Ross's heartbeat. His arms were round your neck, one hand running into the threads of your hair, whilst your arms were encased round his torso.

"Are you happy for yourself?" Ross whispered.

You recall the heart-to-heart the pair of you had some time ago. Even that felt like a lifetime ago, now.

"Yes," you breathe, "I'm happy for you, and I'm happy for me... but most of all, I'm happy for us."

Ross smiles, pressing his lips momentarily on your forehead. "Yeah. Me too."

You and Ross finally exhale, and you both feel as thought you're breathing for the first time.

~*~


End file.
